SG1 3 After Zero Hour
by VioletVision
Summary: Part 1: You see Teal'c, not everyone drives with their eyes open. Part 2: He walked up beside her, "Is this one of those Corona beer moments?" Complete!
1. Where are We Going?

**3 After Zero Hour:** Part One

'Where are We Going?' 

(After **Zero Hour**, which was where the plant took over the base and Gilmore reviews Jack, but before **Icon, **which was where Daniel was wounded when the Grand Protectorate was over run by rebels and the Calcoonians were going to attack.)

**Hey: **Humor and Romance mixed with Stargate adventure have to love the show. My BF told me not to make Stargate into a Soap Opera, lol.

Lets see, Jack gave who he called Camel as the dead ZPM and sent him threw the gate. SG-1 returned and the President came by (And then...the joys of driving...oh, the things these eyes have seen).

SGC 

Jack climbed into the government car and waved for SG-1 to follow him. Teal'c got into the passenger seat. Daniel and Sam knew that Jack was going to show Teal'c a few pointers on driving and situated themselves in the back. It was a very nice dark navy car with slightly tinted windows. They were taking some time off the President granted them after he established Jack as the General in charge by endorsing his position.

"Jack, you're a general in the Air Force." Daniel mentioned while buckling his seatbelt.

"Yes, that's what I do." Jack started the car and checked his mirrors.

Samantha tipped her head to one side and smirked at Teal'c, cause if Jack was anything he was a smartly. She knew sometimes it came across as being stupid or trivial, but she knew there was purpose to his act.

"I mean if we are going there, why didn't you just have us flown over there?" Daniel settled his glasses in a more comfortable place on the bridge of his nose.

"AAAhh, what's the fun in that? Besides Teal'c needs to learn to drive out in civilian life. He has to be able to drive with the crazy people. You see Teal'c, not everyone drives with their eyes open." Jack pulled the car away leaving the base.

**Out on the Road**

Near twenty minutes out, a car almost sideswiped them while it pulled out into the road. Daniel let out a sound and Sam clenched her teeth sure they would hit. Jack steered into the other lane to try and get away from the greenish blue Ford, Mustang. Jack had to control himself not to flip off the other car, after all Sam was in the car. He also did not want Teal'c doing that while out Sunday driving on his own. He made a mental note of the car's license plate.

An hour after they left the base, they stopped at a traffic light and seen another driver in a Chevy pickup truck run a red light.

"Was that not illegal, O'Neill?" Teal'c pointed to the truck speeding away.

"Yep. Remember the eyes closed thing?" Jack seemed unconcerned.

Jack turned on his signal and was turning right into a parking lot. He heard the tractor-trailer that was behind him step on the gas. Jack had to practically floor it and drift around the corner to get out of the way. To that, the truck honked its horn, and Jack did the same.

"Why was that truck speeding up when we were not out of the lane yet? We were following the proper procedure while using a turn signal." Teal'c started to feel confused and annoyed.

"He didn't want to slow down. It's a way of making the other vehicle get out of your way faster by threatening to kill everyone needlessly including yourself." Daniel was trying to speak calmly, but knew his voice sounded shaky.

"Yea, it would have added three seconds onto his driving time. Can't have that now can we? Remember, Teal'c some drivers close their eyes before they turn the car on and stay that way." Jack was now wishing he had flown instead of driving, but was not about to admit that to Daniel.

"Besides it's the first of the month and a Friday. What did you expect, less traffic than usual?" Sam was feeling amused at Jack's dilemma as she got out her cell phone to see if any good pictures could be taken.

When she got the cell phone out, they stopped to let a pedestrian walk by. Sam then gaped at a car with its break lights on. The car pulled straight back into them then stopped and pulled forward. The lady got out of her new light yellow Cadillac, which still had the temporary tags in the window, and walked to their passenger side door.

She could have been around 30-years-old Teal'c noticed, "I'm sorry. You were in my blind spot. I didn't see you, I'm sorry."

Teal'c viewed her pale face, "Have you had your eye's closed since you turned your vehicle on?"

He acted so serious she did not know if he was joking or being a smartly pants, "I had my eyes open, but you were in my blind spot. I am sorry. There is no damage to either car." She took a haughty step away from the government car.

"We were stopped to let that old man walk by. We are directly behind you. Blind spot my as!" Jack glared at her not appreciating her little excuse.

Teal'c resisted the urge to ask what that last statement meant and decided to take in the interactions of the parking lot where there was a hotdog stand, "Some of the drivers appear to be in the same medicated state Daniel Jackson was after he got shot in the arm." To that, everyone in the car laughed except for Teal'c who meant it.

They were in a parking lot of an electronics store, so Sam could grab a few things for her laptop on the way. They drove up the lane headed straight for the building to let her out at the door. A tall man was walking directly down the middle of their lane. Jack started to get upset and honked his horn at the man who pretended not to hear. Finally Jack spun the car into the other lane and floored it nearly clipping him.

"As Hol!" the man yelled to the car driving around him.

"Your not in a car! Walk on the side, stupid!" Jack would have loved to have had Teal'c open his door a little to give the guy a nudge as they went by, but knew that would not be a good idea.

Now, it wasn't just Jack who was upset. Teal'c wanted to get out of the car and shove the man to the side to get him out of the way of the next car that was pulling up behind him and was forced to slow down.

They then passed a man carrying a small child under his arm like a football while crossing the lane. The child was yelling and kicking, Jack seen as he slowed to a stop again. Three of the man's other children ran around him and one stood directly in front of Jack's car and stared at him knowing he was stopping Jack from proceeding. The boy, who could not be over ten, mouthed a few curse words in Jack's direction then started walking again.

"People let there kids play in the road all the time. Some days you have to pretend you are driving around cones there are so many. Gee I think I'll stand in the road and see what happens. I wonder what they would do if I started bumping into them just a little? Oh, then they would get all upset at the evil drivers. I know Sam don't even say it." Jack was inches from losing control and just parking his car directly behind the man's who just walked by with the kids.

Teal'c squinted his eyes. He saw a young teenage girl with a small bottle spraying something at the back of each car she walked past. He read the container and said it out loud, "Plane paint remover." He could see the patches she sprayed were turning into pealing paint in seconds as she walked unchecked. He raised his voice to tell her that it was not wise, and she ran off.

There was an empty space that another car was about to park in and another shopper at that very second pushed his cart into the space. The guy left the cart in the space and the driver yelled at him. _Once again blocking the road, _Jack mused. "What do these people have against me?"

"Sir, I think someone seen us leave the base. They called the others and told them to come out here. They know its you, Sir." Sam tried to keep her voice low and calm while holding her cell phone up for a great picture.

"What!?" His eyes gave looks of daggers at every person around his car for a moment. "Well, it looks like an ambush people. Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" She started smiling and putting the cell back on her lap.

"I never took you for a conspiracy theorist." Jack said dryly.

"Sorry, sir. I couldn't resist." She held her hand over her mouth and turned to Daniel who was also trying to control himself from laughing at the General.

"Why are people blocking the road purposefully?" Teal'c clenched his fist and turned to Jack.

"It may be because they are distracted or..." Sam almost got her other reason out.

"Don't even make excuses for them Carter. Ya know why they do this, because they can." Jack tried not to lose his temper and swerve at the pedestrians and other drivers to scare them into moving.

As their car pulled up to the intersection and turned slightly to be in the lane they needed to let Sam out, another person was in the way. A redhead who appeared to be in her early 30's was standing in the intersection with a buggy. She proceeded to check a few things in her bags making all the cars stop.

"Unbelievable!" That was it, Jack was about to road rage and call the base to have a Hummer dropped off, so he could run the 'stupid' people over. He yelled out the window, "Come on, move it!"

The woman looked at him as if he were being a jerk and continued for a minute to check her purchases. "I'm a pedestrian in a crosswalk. I have the right of way."

Jack started to turn red, "That doesn't mean to set up a pop-tent in the road."

"It's ok, sir." Sam got out of the car and trotted into the building trying to hurry.

"I find this to be very upsetting. They are not following the rules, but we have to allow them to do so. Can we call the authorities?" Teal'c was shifting his eyes wishing he had brought a weapon to stun them with. _Zap Zap_

"You'll have to get use to this kind of stuff, Teal'c." Daniel was trying to calm them down before they started pulling out their guns and directing traffic themselves.

Jack drove the car around to the side of the building and found himself peering at a parked car in the road, but at least it was in the other lane. "For crying out loud!"

The car was sitting out into the road by about four feet. The lane was blocked on the other side because of it. Jack spotted the man with all the kids waiting for him to pass, so he could go around the parked car. The woman who was standing in the road looking in her bags was behind him.

Daniel seen what Jack was about to do and just leaned back against the door and watched everyone's reactions. Jack brought the car to an almost stop and slowly went by the first parked car. He peered into the car of the man with all the kids and made eye contact. Jack started to smirk while barely even going two mph. The woman honked her horn, and then Jack stopped just so the man could not pull around him to let them both go.

A pedestrian thought that Jack was being friendly to her by letting her pass to her SUV and nodded. To that, Jack tipped his head. She put a few bags in the back then got in and backed up. He sat there seeming to enjoy the situation too much.

"Jack, can we go now?" Daniel started thinking the two people trapped by Jack were about to get out and start bashing the car.

Jack pulled past the woman who was red in the face, "Have a nice day."

The woman yelled a few words that Teal'c did not know.

"Why are they parked in the road? Please, do not say because they can." Teal'c was finding he might not want to drive out in civilian areas.

"You can kind of tell where the old parking lines were at. It looks like they decided to go by the old ones and not the new parking spaces that have been freshly painted. This is why I wanted to..." Daniel almost got that last sentence out.

"Don't say it. I'll make the call." Jack was becoming furious at the other drivers and was going to pull up to the building and get Sam.

"Stupid, stupid what goes on in their heads?" Jack was forced to stop again.

There was a business guy in an Escalade that was driving around the building's side in the wrong lane headed straight for them. Jack put his arms up into the air. The guy gave them a hateful glair while mouthing a few words and kept driving then cut down another lane.

At that moment a police car pulled up behind Jack and flashed his lights.

"Now what?" Jack turned the car off.

"Sir, you can't park here. This is a no parking zone." The cop acted polite.

"I'm not parking. A guy was in my lane driving the wrong way, and I was forced to sit here." Jack was about to say who he was.

"We had calls about the driving of a government car. Several calls from cell phones actually saying that the car was trying to hit pedestrians." The policeman was still wearing his hat and sunglasses, Daniel could barely tell because of the sun shining behind him while he talked.

"Pete, leave them alone." Sam strolled to the car giggling with a small bag in her hand.

"Pete?" Jack turned to peer at the cop for the first time.

About ten minutes later, a caravan of military vehicles arrived per Jack's order of a Hummer.

"Finally." Jack climbed into the new vehicle ready to do war.

Daniel shifted his vision to his hands, "Here we go."

Not long after that, they were waiting for the traffic to clear to pull out into the road.

"Jack, why are you turning that way? It would be easier to go down and turn around." Daniel had been tired of sitting for over ten minutes waiting to pull out into the road.

"Sir, it would take a shorter time to do what Daniel suggests." Sam leaned forward in the massive Hummer.

The car behind Jack was starting to lose his tolerance for the massive military vehicle. The Hummer took up both turning lanes. The guy could have turned dozens of times cause he would be pulling out to the right where as Jack had to wait for both sides to clear going left. The guy in the car counted each time he could have pulled out and he was no longer listening to his wife telling him to calm down. He started honking the horn and yelling out the window. He lost his temper, as he had always been a rode rage kind of guy. He had yelled at an elderly lady earlier asking if she was going to pull up and back in as she tried to make a turn. He opened his door and flipped the Hummer off continuing to threaten to beat their heads in the ground. Jack of course ignored him as best he could.

His wife of 14 years just shook her head. _If he wants to get into a fight with military people, then he can go right on. I told him to pull out over there at the light, but did he take my advice since I shop here more often, Noooo. I wonder if I yelled and screamed what he would do?_

The man's wife sitting in the passenger side started honking the horn and trying to press the tip of her foot on the gas yelling, "Get out of the way you idiots. Run them over. Do it, ram into them!"

He turned with a look of horror and shock on his face, "What are you doing? Your acting crazy!"

"I'm acting like you." She then became silent and did not talk the rest of the drive.

Two more cars behind that guy started to honk as well. Jack was starting to lose it. There was no way of pulling out. Everyone sped up or rode each other's bumpers to prevent anyone from pulling out. _Maybe, Carter was right, they know it's me, and that's why they are doing this. Na._

"Jack what are you going to do? You should have listened to Sam. Why not just turn the other way?" _Would that be accepting defeat?_ "Even if you did get a break and get out in to the road, you would still have to cross two more lanes in like three seconds to make the turn onto the freeway." Daniel was not prepared to sit there all day. "Hey, Sam could you call Pete and have him stop traffic for us?"

Jack started to growl, "I'm not going that way."

"Then where are you going?" Teal'c felt anxious to know.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Daniel started wonder in his frustration.

"Sir, where are you taking us? Sir?" Sam leaned forward seeing the wild look in Jack's eyes getting her cell phone ready for another picture.

"To He!" He raised his voice in obvious frustration. He floored the Hummer into the road where there was no obvious clear path to take. They nearly hit three vehicles as they screeched into the oncoming traffic then into the correct lane. The rough ride of a military Hummer only added to the feeling of wrecking.

"Ok, yea. Lets pick Reynolds up at his family's house, so we can get into a jet or something." Daniel was straightening his glasses after Sam handed them back to him.

Where are they going? Have to wait till I find out first! Hahahaha.

Oh, there's a great idea!

Please review for my sanity's sake or just review, say hi, and give your own feelings about the show.

Smile,

Leia


	2. Corona Moment

**3 After Zero Hour:** Part Two

'Corona Moment' 

(After **Zero Hour**, which was where the plant took over the base and Gilmore reviews Jack and after part one, but before **Icon, **which was where Daniel was wounded when the Grand Protectorate was over run by rebels and the Calcoonians were going to attack.)

**Somewhere, Not Telling Yet**

Jack leaned back, "5."

Daniel squinted at the General, "You mean 4 don't you?"

"Five! I said five. Don't you know were it's at?" Jack appeared to be serious.

"Four."

"Five."

Daniel was amused, "Well, lets stop be-4 this becomes a problem."

"Oh, it will be-5 minutes from now." He leaned toward Daniel.

"It's supposed to be 4."

"Well, it should be 5."

"B-4." Daniel stated matter of fact.

"B-5." The General growled quickly.

Samantha turned with a phone in her hand, "Battleship? No Pete, they're playing golf. Jack was about to hit a ball toward the fifth hole, and he insists on yelling 5."

Four Hours Earlier 

After having picked the leader of SG-3, Reynolds, up at a family member's house, they proceeded to the nearest Air Force Base and left on a jet.

**Two and a Half Hours After Getting on the Jet**

After the jet landed, a boat picked them up. It proceeded to take them to an island near by.

"Sir, if you let us vote for the one we liked the best, I would have chosen the St. Thomas Ritz-Charlton. It has more of a Mediterranean feeling with an Infinity pool." Sam was looking off into the distance while the boat skimmed across the water.

"What?" Jack acted shocked.

"We could have chartered the Lady Lyndsey, I think its called, and gone out snorkeling. Haven't you ever at least seen pictures of the Infinity pool at the Ritz? The pool has a center island with trees growing and the water line of the pool blends with the ocean and the mountains. That makes it feel like you are out in the middle of the ocean, but you have the tranquility of a pool with servants. The only down side is the rooms I would want start out at 2,100 a day." Sam partially closed her eyes and imagined swimming there alone with the whole place to herself. Then her thoughts were shattered, Sam's mind sent in an image of Jack doing a cannon ball into the pool yelling 'Five'.

Daniel folded his glasses and put them into an aqua pack, "If were are voting, then I want to go to the Little Dix Bay. Christopher Columbus discovered it in 1493. He reported that the island had the shape of a woman lying down and that was what gave him the idea for the name. Sam, you could do your snorkeling there, and I hear they have wonderful hiking as well. Now the staff ratio is three staff members per visitor. The rooms are the Classic Caribbean bungalows with balconies."

Daniel would have continued, but Jack had wanted a different place himself. "There was no voting and besides if there was a vote we would all be in caves. Well, kind of. There are these houses for rent that are made of rock. There are hills of solid rock and they chisel out rooms and put in furniture. They kind of make me think of Lord of The Rings with round doors and windows."

"That kind of house sounds a little to much like a Hobbit village to me." Reynolds smirked.

The boat docked and unloaded their entire luggage. They were finally there, the Four Seasons Resort, Nevis with a five diamond restaurant. They were escorted from the dock around a lovely garden that had music playing. The plantation style building was exquisite and blended in with the surroundings. Each of them had their own room, which included its own living room, enormous bathroom and kitchen pantry. The bedrooms were decorated in tan and brownish colors along with dark woods.

After showers and a little rest with a snack, all five of them wanted to venture one activity together before the sun went down. Sam and Reynolds voted for horseback riding on the beach while Jack convinced Daniel and Teal'c they wanted to golf. Golfing it was, with lots of beer. He took an extra remote control golf club carrier and filled it with beer.

Sam received a phone call from Pete, and they spoke for a few minutes. Apparently, he had wanted to go also, but the President had only offered the resort stay to these five people only.

"Oh, I turned in my clubs. I told the guys that I did not feel like finishing the golf game." When Sam seen Jack yell down the course that was at the mountains, she waved them off and took the phone as she left. Sam knew the golf course ended at the beach, so she walked there to wait for them after hanging up with Pete.

The Caribbean sun was starting to go down behind the horizon of the soft sandy beach. After a while, Sam could hear the guys at the last hole of their golf game. She was reclining under an umbrella and sitting in a lounge chair. The server had brought her a Bahama Mamma, rum drink of which she only took one sip. When she heard someone approaching, she slipped her journal into her beach bag and made sure her blue bikini was on straight and the long button up shirt she wore over it.

Jack seen Carter on the beach and did not follow the guys back to the buildings. _Is she just wearing a shirt? It looks like one of mine!_ He walked up beside her, "Is this one of those Corona beer moments?"

"Actually, they filmed one of them about a mile up the beach. Who won the golf game?" Sam took off her sunglasses that were not needed, as the sun would be set in about fifteen minutes.

"Who do you think?" Jack sat next to her in another lounge chair and fidgeted with it to get comfortable.

"Teal'c!" Sam spouted out in laughter.

"Yea, but who came in second?" Jack had a bemused expression painted on his face.

"Let me see, could have been Daniel. Ok, I bet it was you." She turned to see that Jack had already removed his shoes and his shirt.

"Yea, I won second. You want to take a swim or something?" Jack could only hope. _Second all right and Pete is number one right now._

"Sure, I was just thinking about the same thing." Sam stood up and took off her watch. She started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Once they were all unbuttoned, she turned her back to Jack as she slowly let the shirt float its way down over her shoulders as the ocean breeze started to carry it away.

Jack could not believe what he was seeing. He pinched his right arm. _Yep, pain aright, not a dream. There's no halter-top or shoulder straps, topless...naked? _

"Hey, This might be a bad idea." Jack picked up his things as Sam started to turn around to face him. _She is turning around! She's with Pete not me, she's with Pete not me...No she is with me on this beach not Pete. _He returned to his pervious thought he found himself repeating with more frequency these days. _Sam is with Pete, not me. _

As she turned, it became apparent that she had something on under the shirt, "What are you talking about? Oh, the Infinity pool. Would you rather swim there instead of the beach, is that what you meant?" She noticed the look on his face as his eyes kept bobbing toward her midsection. _What? Did he think I was naked? Surly not. This is the first time he has seen me in one of my bikinis. I guess that means he likes them. Stupid, he already seen me in a thong! _

"Uh, indeed." He said making his voice sound like Teal'c that made them both laugh.

A few moments earlier, Reynolds was instructing Teal'c in how to use binoculars to find the ideal part of the beach, "Ok, now scan over the beach. Tomorrow we will do the same and scout for the place the most women are at that are good-looking. Now do you understand the plan for tomorrow? We look for the best place with the best odds then we go to that area and hang out."

Teal'c stood motionless not moving the binoculars, "I believe I understand."

"What ya looking at?" Reynolds said causing Daniel to hold up his binoculars for a look at the beach, as the sun was almost set. "Whoa! Looks like a couple on the beach is ready for some action."

"Indeed." Teal'c put his binoculars down and turned around wondering where Jack was.

"Ahh, no I don't think so. Is that who I think that is?" Daniel spied who he thought was Sam with some guy. "Is that Sam on the beach with a guy, that's not Pete is it?"

Teal'c knew exactly who it was and told them he was going to his room for rest. Daniel and Reynolds stared at her and a guy for a minute and gave up at seeing the guys face as it looked like Sam was taking her clothing off. Both of them felt embarrassed and went to the bar for a drink. It wasn't ten minutes before two beautiful tanned redhead twins bought them drinks, and they went dancing. Daniel thought that the twins looked similar to Hathor and told Jack about it later that week.

Sam and Jack finally made it back to the resort's buildings and crossed the garden to the Infinity pool. When they got there, they seen it was scarcely lighted. They jumped in the serene pool in unison. The palm trees were swaying in a slight breeze that caused them to produce a kind of music with the sounds from the beach.

Jack smiled as they did circular laps in the pool then paused for a moment, "I guess this is a Corona moment." His mind started to race again. _Hot blond in a bikini floating in a pool, Sam has one of the most brilliant minds ever...Dam what a combination to find. Pete's a nice guy, but I was planning on retiring in about five years. I should have told her some how. Why do woman always have to be told, why can't they just know it. Well, she may be brilliant with a killer body, but she's no physic. She is the only woman I could find myself married to after every thing that have happened. _

They spent the next two hours talking and just enjoying each other's company. Sam tried to remember to keep it light, and Jack tried to relax and be himself. And in the end, words were not needed to express the enjoyment of sharing each other's presence. They got out of the pool and relaxed in the Jacuzzi for twenty minutes then lounged around the gardens in robes as others walked by. Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder as she did in her apartment after that horrible Fifth nightmare and on the ice world when they thought themselves only mutual workers. They were the people within themselves unashamed and undaunted by who they were in the world. Knowing they had done nothing inappropriate, they completely relaxed in the Caribbean moment...and there was peace.

The next morning at breakfast Daniel began to wonder, "Sam, who were you with on the beach?"

Everyone turned to find out who the mystery-man was on the beach.

"Uh, Jack. He came and got me for a swim in the Infinity pool. We thought you guys were all there, and when we got there you were no where to be found."

"Yea, who was the other guy?" Reynolds still wanted to know who the guy was she took her shirt off in front of.

Teal'c and Daniel simultaneously remembered the dark closet incident and knew it was Jack.

Teal'c sputtered, "Was there a server who brought you anything to drink, because we sent you a rum drink?"

"Oh, yea a guy came over and gave me a drink." Sam was turning red knowing that they suspected something that did not happen.

"So that's who it was, then Jack intruded in?" Reynolds acted as if he had finally put a puzzle together.

Daniel took a sip of orange juice, "The Soap opera continues."

**A/N: **I still say its 5, what do you think?

As always, please Review, and big thanks for the correct spelling of Anise.

Feel free to look over the other short stories of what happens between the episodes in Season 8.

Love the show,

Leia


	3. Z 3

**3 After Zero Hour:** Part Three

'**Submerge'**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. And as Daniel said, "The Soap opera continues."

**On the Caribbean Island **(Four Seasons Resort, Nevis)

"Sir, where are we going?" Sam was adjusting the wrap around her waist that covered her golden bikini bottom. The sun was just coming up behind a hill that painted the sky with vivid colors of pink and purple.

"Enough of that Sir stuff here on the island, call me Jack or call me gone." Jack winked at her. He tried not to stare at her as the brilliance of the rising sun glowed on her athletically slender body. He started singing in his mind. _She's a lady, woooowoooh She's a lady!_

"Everyone else calls me Jack. Just this once, here on the island, will you forget that you work under me." Jack paused walking and listened to his words in his own mind again. "You work at the SGC with me."

Samantha noticed that the tips of his ears turned slightly red. Then that caused her to run by what he had said a few seconds ago and raised an eyebrow as she remembered the phrase, 'you work under me' and smiled. "Ok, then I will try to avoid calling you anything. No sir and no Jack, I'll just say hey."

Sam kept fighting the urge to reach out and hold his hand as they walked. Her mind wondered over the idea of them being there on a honeymoon after a small and off world wedding. _Glad that headache is gone now._ She remembered the pounding migraine she had that morning and was thankful for the medicine that was given to her. The thing that bothered her was that the medicine was not the same that her doctor had given to her in the past. She was still caught up in the effects that left her a little fidgety and light headed. Oh, but how thankful she was it was gone, and she could enjoy the day.

Jack shuffled his feet and made sounds like a horse. "Yea, have it your way with the hay." Jack turned to the beach trying to remember what he said and if he had messed up by saying yea have your way with me in the hay. She said nothing, so he let it go.

"Here put this on." Jack handed Sam a facemask with a snorkel.

"Where's yours?" Sam inquired.

Jack dropped his shirt he had been carrying and she seen it had been under the shirt. "Your not worried about messing up your hair are you?"

"My hair? No, whatever. I was thinking of sharks." Sam put the mask on her face and started to wade out into the water as she threw her waist wrap back on the beach. She seen a servant picking up their things, and Jack handed him a tip and told him to leave the things at the front desk. She remembered a shark advisory was still in effect.

"Is that what you want for dinner? I was thinking about shrimp myself." Jack joined her in the water and put his mask on as well.

Sam shook her head and lowered herself into the water. She welcomed the soothing salt water that she knew would clear up the pimple that had appeared that morning on her forehead. The water was calmer today then the day before making it easier for her to look around under the water. She turned toward the shore knowing she was only in about four feet of water. What she seen almost made her laugh. A pair of legs was walking toward her in the water.

As Jack watched Sam stand back up, he held out a pair of flippers for her to put on. Jack's mind made an image of Sam as a mermaid with emeralds and gold dangling from her enthroned body. _Cool! _Jack thought.

Sam tried to put the flippers on as one larger wave compared to the timid water they had been standing in splashed salt water in her nose. She sneezed.

"Come on, want me to help before you drown yourself. Are you feeling ok?" Jack took her ankle and started to put the last flipper on her foot.

Sam was lost for a few moments and was unable to answer him at first. Her mind was relishing the sensations of his hands stroking her ankle and foot as he was trying to help her with her footgear. The gentle caress of his fingers on her ankle was only intensified by the sensations of the water. Unknown to her, Jack felt for a pulse on her ankle and tried not to show his delight that the longer he touched her the stronger and more rapid her pulse became.

"I had a little headache this morning, but another guest here gave me something for it." Sam almost slipped, dunking her head under.

Jack grabbed her and cradled her in his arms with her head on his chest. "Maybe this is a bad idea. We can come back tomorrow."

"No, it's ok. I want to go exploring." She opened her eyes as she coughed once. That was when she became aware that her hand was pressed to his chest doing some exploring of it's own. Jack looked down at her hand then up into her eyes. "I'm ok for real. Just a little dizzy now and then, I'm fine."

"Well, you are blond and all." Jack smiled to her shocked expression.

"What?" Sam still looked shocked he made a blond joke at her.

"You know, a dizzy blond." Jack smirked and seemed to hold her tighter as if he knew her reaction would be to get away from him.

He was right. Sam jerked to make him release the grip he had on her waist and her legs. "Let me go, and no more blond jokes. You started to sound like someone I am glad went to Atlantis."

"The resort in the Bahamas?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. He was trying to be manly and said he had a thing for dumb blonds." Sam tipped her head back as the warmth from Jack's body started tempting her to kiss him yet again.

"Ahhhhh I'm sorry. All this just reminded me of a movie, and I could not resist. You know the ones where the woman stumbles and the guy saves her?" Jack slowly released her legs to help her stand again.

"I hate that. They always made the women in those old movies seem helpless and just yell whenever something happens." She started smiling back at Jack knowing that he had just been trying to lighten the mood as she was acting off her game by being dizzy.

"Oh, I don't know, makes a guy feel useful. Besides, you're the smartest person I know, and a hottie to boot. I have counted on you to save us at the SGC with one of your quantum physics speeches." Jack put his mask back on and started to submerge.

"Sir, have you been sending me emails and not signing them?" Sam asked as she watched him circle her in the water like a shark.

"No, why do you want me to? And stop that sir stuff, Carter, we're on vacation."

Moments later they were swimming out into a sheltered part of a cove that later expanded out into the ocean. That was when she seen a knife strapped to Jack's ankle, and she relaxed thinking nothing more about sharks.

They made it out of the cove to the stronger waters of the ocean, and Jack motioned under the water signaling her to go ashore. Once back on land, they rested on a fallen palm tree.

Jack gazed up her leg that was extended toward him to her waist and finally his vision rested on her eyes that were closed. "Hey, you feeling like a break and want to take a ride back."

Here eyes remained closed, "What ya going to do, slit your arm and attract sharks, so we can grab on to get a ride back?"

"No, nothing so Tomb Raider as that. I had something else in mind." Jack tapped her shin with a fingertip and she opened her eyes. He handed her a conch shell that he had just used his knife to cut the end off, so she could use it to make sounds. "You said you liked sailing."

"I don't see any boat." Sam thought he was being delusional again and laughed at the thought. Then she looked back to the water and seen a lovely sailing yacht come around the corner of a cliff wall that extended out of the water.

"They are sending out a little boat to take us to the bigger one, unless you want to swim out?" Jack stood up to his feet blocking the sun out of her eyes.

The smaller boat that zipped around the larger one picked them up and headed back to the yacht. Sam loved the ocean air blowing in her face with the ever-warming sun soaking into her skin. She had spent too much time in buildings and labs trying to solve things that came her way. Yes, she was glad to be out and about in the real world instead of poring over an alien device that might desecrate the entire solar system.

Jack picked up the conch shell he gave Sam and held it to his lips. He blew air into the shell and used his voice to make an enormously loud deep horn sound. Sam startles for a second and flashed her eyes at him.

Jack gave her an innocent look and yelled, "All aboard who's going aboard."

**A/N:** A sailing they will go. Where are they going in the yacht? I don't even know.

Please review and thanks for the ones you have given already.

Smile in the sun wherever you find it,

Leia


	4. Z 4

**After Zero Hour: Part 4**

'Escape'

**A/N: **Love the Caribbean, which reminds me, I need to go back next year when I have the time.

**On a Yacht in the Caribbean **(near the Four Seasons Resort, Nevis)

The crew kept the ship in check and took then to a place the Jack requested, but did not let Sam hear. The day was glorious with seagulls gliding overhead and dolphins splashing as they followed then even took the lead for a while. The sun was playing games with the clouds that were large and puffy. There had been a light shower a few minutes after they set sail, but it was gone now.

Sam took in a deep breath of the ocean air and leaned over the side to lazily gaze at the dolphins. She had to resist the urge to jump in and join them in the crystal blue transparent water. "What a wonderful escape from air to sea."

Jack was standing behind her with a Bahama Momma drink for each of them. He watched her smiling at the dolphins and wondered if he had ever seen anything more lovely then Sam in this magical place. He barely heard her speak and took a step closer. The wrap that she had on her waist slightly whisked across his leg causing him to take in an almost inaudible gasp. _How easy it would be to hold her in my arms and never let her go, _he thought.

The crew turned on a music CD that was of a native band that played in the local clubs and at parties. Sam did not even realize the music was playing till the dolphin she was watching got dive-bombed by a seagull. She tipped her head up and heard the tropical sounds from the CD as if it was just another addition to her fantasy of being in the Caribbean. But it was real and she could not think of another time she had felt like she was living a dream. _There is only one thing missing from this perfect dream, _she thought. She then wondered what it was.

Jack seen the expression on her face change to indicate that she was thinking serious again; he would put a stop to that. "Hey there tropical momma. Care for a Bahama Momma?"

She smirked for a second and took the glass from him that had a little umbrella and a piece of pineapple in it. "Thanks. Where are we going?"

Jack froze then gradually raised his eyes to meet hers with a smirk that turned into an expression of longing desire. "We're escaping, does it really matter where to?"

Sam was transfixed in his steady eyes that exuded masculinity and power. When she finally spoke in sultry tones, it was with a hint of an answer to his alluring challenge. "No, it doesn't matter." Her voce drifted off then sounded again with the splash of two dolphins in the ocean, "Does that make me a captive upon your ship?"

Jack turned from her to peer at an island filled with palm trees then down to his hands. His eyes shot up to meet hers with a surge of energy that took her back a second with its intensity. His low deep voice floated over to her with a wave of primitive desire that seemed to draw her toward him. "I thought you knew." He paused and Sam had to concentrate to hear the words in his intoxicating voice. "You captured me."

Sam caught her breath and the meaning behind his words and the overwhelming feelings that pulsed through her body. The yacht tipped in a wave that caused Jack to take a step closer to her. She reached a hand out to him in an attempt to steady him. He lifted his arm and her hand slid up his arm to his strong shoulder. Jack then instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist as he noticed her having difficulty breathing.

They stood in each other's arms completely drawn into the moment. Sam noticed his warm breath slightly touched her skin then the ocean breeze swept it away. She wanted his warmth closer. She longed to feel his strength and determination absorbed into her body and cascade over her as the waves of the ocean claimed the shore. Finally, over powered by her reaction to him, she pressed her torso against him, and wrapped her arm around his neck and her other rested upon his chest. Her soft lips gently touched the skin of his neck causing his pulse to quicken. He was becoming dizzy and wondered if it was because of the movement on the water.

Feeling her toned body against him caused his swimming trunks to fit almost painfully snug around certain areas where his body responded to her. He ached to claim the promise her tempting lips offered upon the sensitive areas of his neck. He thought to himself, _Does she have any idea the madness she is causing? _His muscles started tensing with an attempt to control what soon would claim all his senses and his control. He considered lifting her off of her feet and carrying her to the king sized bed that was below deck. At that moment, he would have sworn he felt a flick of her tongue between her lips on his neck. He lowered his head to claim her eyes once again.

With their lips only mere inches away from each other's, their bodies shook with desire to claim the other person. The expression on Sam's face was of primal need that only the man in front of her could to sate. Jack raised his hand to the side of her face and ran a trembling finger over her lips. To his astonishment and increased torment, she parted her lips and sucked lightly.

The warm moist inviting pressure of her mouth was his undoing. She seen the moment that Jack lost his control, and she pushed away from his devouring eyes and lips. One thing she had not counted on, he did not let her go so easily as he had in the past. He held her tightly around the waist as he continued to press his body to hers. She arched her back and pushed away with a little more force to get her face to a safer distance from his sensual lips. He took the instant to savor hot nips at her shoulder then he seen the questioning expression on her face and released her completely.

Sam seen the agony in his eyes and knew they mirrored her own. He had released her and that was what she wanted, before their actions went any further. But she could not stand him releasing her. Her body pulsed with the desire to wrap around him and never let go. Sam's lips even defied her decision to be away from him. She could not allow her body to be anywhere but pressed to his and took a step closer. When she did, Sam also let out a gasp of need and desire that haunted her expression of longing.

She did not resist as Jack's flaming eyes glared at her when he lifted her off of her feet and walked down the stairs to the bedroom. Sam kept her face pressed against his shoulder and neck. She allowed herself to be swept up in the consuming desire she had always felt for her superior. Safe in his arms, she could be herself.

A trembling moan escaped her lips as they entered the lower deck. She whispered, "General," she licked his ear lobe, "I want you now."

Jack held her closer, "Only a moment more." He thought to himself, _yes, only a moment till we are alone locked in a room totally alone. _He breathed in the fragrance of her soft hair, and never remembered another time when she was so totally feminine. She could wait no longer for a moment was too long. Sam started digging her nails into his shoulder as she sucked and bit at his neck to spur him on faster to the destination.

He walked into the room and locked the door behind them. It only took a few steps to the bed then he laid her down on the silky expanse. Sam then grabbed at the belt loops of his swimming shorts and pulled him over her onto the bed. In an instant, both of them were consumed with each other's desire. Jack molded his body to hers as she clinged to him with every muscle in her body. All Jack knew was he had to be closer to her, and she seemed to have the same problem.

Their limbs were entangled around one another as Sam rolled over on top of Jack. She sank her teeth into his shoulder and licked with her tongue as her hands reached under his back and pulled him up into a sitting position. She shifted and let her legs slid apart farther, and she found herself straddling him. Jack grabbed her waist and pressed himself against her as she arched her back while releasing his shoulder as he pressed her upward with his hips. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt how aroused he truly was as she bounced back snugly fitting to him. At that instant in response to her gasp, Jack estimated how many seconds it would take him to remove her golden bikini and his own clothing. Sam pressed on his chest and he fell back onto the bed. She leaned forward over him allowing her breasts to press against his chest as she wiggled her hips. Her fingers clenched again on him as her eyes went wide.

When Sam lowered her gaze to Jack, she gasped one word. "Pete."

**A/N:** Well, that does not bode well for the couple on the bed.

Maybe Sam can still salvage the situation. I know I would. "I did not say Pete, no I said spank." (Wishes Pete could disappear or run off with Anise)

Smile anyway,

Leia


	5. Z 5

**After Zero Hour: Part 5**

"The Cove"

**A/N:** Lets see where were we. Oh, Jack and Sam are in bed with their swimming outfits on and Sam says, "Pete."

**On the Yacht**

Jack froze, as his fingers were about to untie her bikini top. "What did you call me?"

"No, I said Pete." Sam looked into his eyes and started releasing the death grip her nails had on his body.

"That's what I thought you said." Jack tried not to look hurt, but he could not help it. He leaned up on his elbows and peered with squinted eyes at the woman straddling his hips.

"I'm sorry." Sam put one hand to her lips.

"You should be cause the name is Jack or General if you want." Jack was beside himself with confusion. _Did she even know who was in the bed with her? This did not happen when Teal'c and I were having that day that repeated. The first time I kissed her after turning in my paperwork to Hammond. It was fun the second rotation of repeating the days after Daniel brought up the no consequences thing. Sam and I locked ourselves in unoccupied quarters. She was a wild animal._

"No, I was not calling you Pete. I just remembered Pete and our careers." With that, she climbed off of him and sat with her face in her hands on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. Sure, I thought about it, but that's different from doing it."

Jack climbed over to her and she leaned back into his arms. "Hey, look, don't blame yourself. I was the one who took you down here. Just think of it as an extended hug. It's not like we did anything serious although I think I have some bite marks."

Sam took her hands from her flushed face, and Jack thought he had never seen her more beautiful. Sam laughed. "Well, I was certainly thinking of more than a hug. Can we just forget this happened?"

Jack pulled her back into the bed. He positioned her so she laid her head on his shoulder as he lay on his back. "You might be able to, but I don't see how I can."

She thumbed him on the chest once.

He tipped his head toward her. "Ok, consider this the reality and that other stuff was just in our minds."

"Deal."

An hour later, they awoke to the sound of a whistle. It was time to anchor and go to shore. Jack and Sam changed into climbing outfits to explore the island.

**On the Beach at a Tropical Island**

After several hours exploring the island, the crew had laid blankets and sultan pillows on the beach for them to dine on. When they ate, Sam had to resist leaning over and feeding Jack his shrimp he had spoke about earlier.

Jack on the other hand could not get the feeling of her wiggling on top of him out of his immediate thoughts. He wanted to send the crew back to the yacht and claim her for his own on the soft blankets and billows that were on the beach. _No, she does not want me. She wants Pete, she said as much when she stopped things in the room. I will have to find a way to except that fact and live with her decision._

Sam became aware that the enticing distracted look on Jack's face dissipated to one of sadness. _What was he thinking about? Is he thinking about what happened in the room? _The feelings she had when she gave into his persuasion flooded her again. She wanted to rip off his evil shirt that stood in her way of viewing his chest that she knew was muscled in the way she liked. She met his eyes and wondered if he was trying to read her thoughts.

Jack trailed her eyes down to his shirt. With almost no movement, his hand moved over the buttons of his shirt. He had opened his shirt completely and seen the glair in Sam's eyes as her tongue moistened her lips. _Maybe, all hope is not lost._

**Cove**

An hour after eating, they decided swim in the little cove they found. Jack first went back to the Yacht and did a few things first then met her on the beach.

The put their flippers and snorkeling masks back on before submerging into the crystal water. She was having a fun time looking at all the coral and tropical fish that floated by with bright neon colors. The thing that gave her pause was the spiked urchins on some of the rock formations.

She thought something might be wrong with Jack when he was in front of her in the water. Jack looked back at Sam from under the water when they were about a yard away from each other.

The expression on is face through the mask was sheer terror as he looked off behind her. He put is hands out to stop himself swimming. He turned away from her and swam as fast as he could as if he was drawing a sea monster away from her. Sam started to get a little paranoid as she remembered the shark advisory. She felt a little daunted and turned to see what horror was behind her. She could hear her heart pounding in her veins. At that moment as she turned, she felt like the stupid women in the horror movies who have to stop and turn to look at what was about to kill her.

Before she could completely turn around, she felt something grip her leg and pull her a few feet in its directions. She let out a yell under water as bubbles of air escaped from her lips. The last thing she seen was Jack swimming back for her as the force of the tug caused her hands to fly out in front of her as she was pulled backwards.

Her training kicked in even with her ever fear of sharks since she was a child. She kicked violently with her other foot at what had a hold of her and it let go to her surprise.

She fought to surface and stand to her feet, as one flipper was already off. In the process, she had swallowed some water and started choking as her face emerged into the air.

Here ears were assaulted with laughs from two different locations. She looked up to see Jack in front of her out of the water laughing as he took off his facemask. She looked behind her and seen Reynolds with his arms slapping his legs as he laughed. That was the moment when she knew it was just a joke.

She got angry and grabbed the flipper that was floating and threw it at Jack. The flipper hit him square in the chest, as he looked shocked at what she did then laughed again.

Reynolds on the other hand was about to fall over in the water with his belly laughing. She took off the other flipper and started whacking him with it.

"Hey, it was just a joke. Stop, that hurts." He stumbled back into the water and Sam kept hitting him in the head with the flipper then stopped.

Jack started laughing louder as he seen Daniel and Teal'c approach the shore with shocked expressions of Sam's behavior.

Sam walked out of the water after hitting Reynolds as he tried to avoid her while still laughing. "Jack acted like something was coming for us and Reynolds pulled my leg. I swallowed lots of water from their joke, but it was funny."

Sam laughed for a second till Reynolds spoke again, "Yea, I grabbed her leg and pulled. For all she knew it was a shark. She kicked the he out of me too. I know that will leave bruises." He tried to look stern.

Sam started laughing again as did Teal'c.

Jack walked up behind her to join the group on the beach. "My favorite part was hearing Sam yell under the water like a girl on a horror movie."

The group laughed then Sam thumped him in the chest. They locked eyes and remembered hours earlier when she had done it before.

Jack took the supplies and beamed at Teal'c. "Well, maybe that was not my favorite part."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as Daniel turned to look at Sam's embarrassed face. "Yea, Jack you did know that Sam has a fear of sharks."

Jack spoke barely audible, "She's a smart girl. She can handle herself better then I can handle her."

Daniel thought to himself, _What is going on here? Maybe I don't need to know._

**A/N:** I think that went well. Sorry, I just can't let the characters go at it cause that might not click with Season 8. Ha, ha, Ha.

What did you think? Please Review

Smile,

Leia


End file.
